Mistletoe Lovin'
by BookishBlues
Summary: Sequel to Beach Lovin', but can stand alone. When Christmas time rolls around, how will friends Max and Fang celebrate? With a little mistletoe, of course! FAX AU NO WINGS (Sorry it's a little late :/)


CHRISTMAS EVE

Max's POV

As the months flew by and school (annoyingly) started again, Fang and his siblings became quite close to my sisters and brother. Needless to say, my previous 'joke' during that bizarre day at the beach months ago about Iggy being Ella's future husband may very well become a reality.

But thankfully, I was on winter break. Yay! No school for two weeks. No annoying English assignments, no history pop quizzes, the list goes on. Unfortunately, this also meant that Ella had the freedom to spend how ever much time in the morning to 'enhance my natural beauty'. And if you didn't already know, I would rather claw my eyes out than have to deal with that for a minute longer. -Shudder-

"Max, since you're all dressed up, how about we go to town with Iggy, Fang and Nudge? We're all coming, including Mom." Ella called to me.

I was dressed in a red sweater dress with a silver belt on my waist. Underneath, I obviously had to have my thick leggings or else I'd freeze to death, and I was wearing my Uggs and my hair was in pretty ringlets. My makeup, from what I could tell, was silver themed with a red lip.

"Coming!" This is the best opportunity to buy Fang's present. I got everyone else EXCEPT him. For Iggy a new spatula set, Nudge a pack of nail polish, Ella a makeup palette, Gazzy a science kit, Mom a crystal bracelet and earrings, and everyone pitched in to get Angel a new puppy that I personally named Total. But Fang... He's just so complicated. I mean sure, everyone knows he like black, but what else? What is something that will actually go past a basic present and be something he truly likes? I sit around thinking and decide maybe to get him a new pair of headphones or something.

Mom drives all of us to the heart of the city, where bright shops line the street with banners like 'LAST MINUTE CHRISTMAS SALE! 60% OFF' or 'CHRISTMAS SHOPPING? WE'VE GOT YOU COVERED!'

"Look! There they are!" Gazzy calls out to Mom. My head snaps to his window and see Fang and his siblings sitting at the foot of the huge Christmas tree.

I walked out awkwardly and smiled a weird smile. But on contrary, Ella skipped out and gave everyone a hug. (Though upon close observation, she squeezed Iggy the tightest.)

"So, how is winter break so far?" a voice asks me quietly. I don't even have to guess to know it's Fang. I reply, because I sense his near-invisible presence behind me, his breath fanning across my hair.

"Well, how bad could no homework get? Add that to chocolate cookies 24/7, well I mean

I browse by a few shops, but halt to a stop when I see a black sweater with bold red words that said "This is my Christmas sweater." I grin to myself and walk into the store to buy it. Perfect.

Next, I actually did get a pair of black and silver headphones. They fitted his personality. I was just about done shopping, just getting some little gifts for myself (namely food, like the hot cocoa that was down the street).

Time whizzed by, and surprisingly, I had no trouble sleeping on Christmas Eve. I tried my best to get everyone awesome presents, and not to brag or anything, I thought I did pretty damn good.

* * *

CHRISTMAS DAY

Max's POV

"Mommy! Let's go open all the presents Santa got us!" Angel's voice woke me up with a start, until I remember that it was, indeed, Christmas. I actually leave bed at own will for once in my Christmas onesie with Angel following me excitedly downstairs.

The tree was all lit up with beautiful decorations. Soon, I was pretty sure the Walker's will come over because Mom mentioned something about it...

Gazzy, Ella and Mom joined us very quickly. And for the first time in a million years, Ella didn't drag me into a chair to cake my face in makeup and put very hot objects near my head. I know, it was a miracle!

I ate my daily portion of homemade chocolate cookies when the doorbell rang. It was all of Fang's family with smiley faces and presents piled into their arms. A warm smile crept onto my face as I invited them in. Mrs Walker kissed my cheek and I took an involuntary whiff of her peppermint-y perfume. Mr. Walker just shook my hand, Iggy slapped me a high five, Nudge squealed and squeezed the air out of me, and Fang, well, he did his typical smirk.

"Well, look who's actually being polite. Who you're trying to impress?" He teased. I scowled and shoved his toned shoulder with difficulty, and even then it didn't seem to impact him at all, let alone a little. He then walked inside and putted his hand on the wall next to one side of my head. I was about to say something when Iggy called out to us.

"Come to the living room you hormonal kids before you start making out!" He yelled. I turned bright red while Fang shoved his hands into his pockets casually. It was very awkward walking into the living room, with everyone staring. In desperation, I jumped onto the couch and hid under a pillow.

Everyone chuckled, even Angel, who should NOT understand the depths of the adult world...-Shudder-

"PRESENTS EVERYONE! But first, let's take a picture!" My mom called as she stood from a tall chair. Fang and I stood in the very back. I didn't realize it then, but his arm had snaked his way around my waist.

"Could I go first?" Angel asked, well, angelically. Everyone fell under her spell, and I'm ashamed to include me in that list.

After tearing my hard work into shreds (the wrapping paper), she found out that 'Santa' got her a new barbie, but in the huge box addressed to Angel was a little whine. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers, and slowly she peeked inside.

Immediately, a little black bundle of fur jumped into her arms. Angel shrieked in surprise and I'm assuming joy. Just watching her made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, not at all a typical 'I'm Max don't you dare try me' type of feeling.

Quickly, we opened up the rest of our presents, and I'm glad to say that I did pretty awesome. Iggy loved his present, Mom loved the jewelry, Nudge and Ella loved the girly crap and promised me to torture me with it later, and Fang, well I can't say he jumped around squealing, but I can say the corners of his mouth crept up in one of his rare smiles when he saw the sweater.

Then I opened my presents. Makeup brushes and a Michelle Phan book from Nudge and Ella (sigh no surprise), a cute drawing from Angel, money from Iggy, a little card from Gazzy, and a...wait for it...CAR from Mom!

As for Fang though, he requested that he take me somewhere. Blindfolded. Alone. With him guiding me through the snow. Obviously, I assumed that he was trying to kidnap me, but Nudge assured me that his plan was genius.

"I better not die, Nudge. My life is on the line..." I grumbled at her. That didn't damper her mood at all. Fang, as usual, appeared out of nowhere.

"You think I'm going to kidnap you?" Fang asks chuckling. I glare at him, it was his idea after all.

"Wouldn't you?" I retort. He just shook his head with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

A few minutes later, he took my hand in his warm calloused one and started to guide me. A left here, a right there, a swerve here, then I stopped keeping track. I could literally see the people staring at us and saying 'What weirdos."

"Fang, people are staring," I said and squeezed his hand a little. He laughed.

"Only because they're jealous of the beautiful girl with me," My eyes widened under the blindfold even though I know no one saw. My cheeks heated up and despite the cold brittle air biting my skin, I felt a warming sensation blossom through my body.

"Okay, I'm going to take it off now," He said. I had a momentary shock from the blinding white, then soon adjusted.

I looked around. We were still outside, just at the entrance of my favourite bakery, 'The Cookie Jar'. I closed my eyes and relished the smell of fresh baked goods wafting out the door. I opened my eyes in confusion.

"Wait, but why are we right here? Why didn't you just take me inside?" I asked, curious. He smiled.

"Look up, Max," Fang said quietly. He took a step closer to me, so achingly close I could feel his breath wash over me.

My head turned up. Nothing, a few icicles, dirt, and...

Mistletoe.

My head snapped down in shock but his lips were already pressed against mine. I smiled into his mouth as he pulled me closer.

And I think you know that the rest of that is history.


End file.
